Toy dolls have been provided which can be articulated to replicate poses assumed during activities such as dancing. Later dolls have been equipped with mechanisms that enable them to autonomously move without being articulated manually. In earlier cases, those dolls were set atop of a stationary platform that housed a mechanism for rotating the dolls about a vertical axis to give them the appearance of performing a pirouette, like “music box” type characters. These dolls, however, have a limited range of motion, are fixed in a location, and quickly become uninteresting to children.